


Genius Maniac

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, College, F/M, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Lomba Debat, Romance, jongin - Freeform, teen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]"Jongin berangkat untuk mengejar cinta lamanya ketika Kyungsoo datang untuk memburu kemenangan."#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Genius Maniac

**Title**

Genius Maniac

**Main Cast**

Doh Kyungsoo 

Kim Jongin

**Side Cast**

Byun Baekhyun - Lu Han - Park Chanyeol - Oh Sehun - Kim Suho

**Warning**

Genderswitch

**Summary**

_ "Jongin berangkat untuk mengejar cinta lamanya ketika Kyungsoo datang untuk memburu kemenangan." _

**Author’s Note**

Hope you enjoy it, happy reading. Oiya terima kasih banyak buat yang punya prompt, ceritanya menarik perhatianku dan aku langsung memilihnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

**Kode Prompt**

GS001: "Jongin adalah secret admirer Kyungsoo sejak TK. Meskipun setelah itu mereka tidak pernah satu sekolah lagi, tetapi Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi si imut dan mungil Doh Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya mereka dipertemukan lagi saat karantina Lomba Debat Nasional Mahasiswa se-Indonesia."

**Tag**

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kaisoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Fluff, Romance, College, Teen, Lomba debat

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jakarta, Ibukota dengan gemerlap yang katanya indah. Juga Jakarta, kota besar lengkap dengan segala hiruk pikuknya. 

Panas, polusi, macet, suara klakson yang saling menyalak, menjadi penyambut mereka tepat setelah mobil menyentuh jalanan. 

_ Earphone _ menjadi satu-satunya pelarian. Ia menyumpal kedua lubang telinga dengan benda kecil tanpa kabel. Membuka aplikasi daring dan memutar beberapa  _ podcast _ langganannya. Mungkin akan terdengar sangat membosankan bagi orang lain, namun bagi gadis itu adalah gerbang penyembuh menuju dunianya yang damai. Bagi Kyungsoo, menjadi seorang jenius dengan pengetahuan luas adalah surga.

Keningnya menempel pada jendela mobil. Hangat sinar matahari menyapanya, bertarung dengan dingin yang berhembus dari sela-sela pendingin ruangan dalam mobil. Gadis itu menghela napas, jika bisa memilih tempat idaman untuk ditinggali, Jakarta akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya.

Setelah melewati beberapa jam yang rasanya seperti beberapa hari, mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan bangunan tinggi menjulang yang jumlah lantainya tak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Setidaknya selama dua minggu ke depan dia akan tinggal di hotel berbintang lima. 

Tiga koper berderet rapi tepat di samping tiga buah ranjang yang tampak menggoda untuk segera ditempati. Ruang kamar dapat dibilang cukup luas, lengkap dengan meja untuk belajar, lemari pakaian, televisi, kamar mandi, dinding kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan Kota Jakarta dari ketinggian, serta yang paling penting, yaitu WiFi gratis dan stop kontak listrik di dekat ranjang. 

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang, hotelnya pasti bagus!" ujar gadis berambut merah maroon yang tampaknya sangat antusias. 

"Kau benar, Baek. Kudengar semua kegiatan bahkan acara utama juga akan dilakukan di hotel ini," sahut gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat. 

"Tentu saja, Lu. Ini _ event  _ besar, pasti tidak main-main. Aku tidak sabar ingin berkeliling, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau ke  _ rooftop _ ?"

"Ide bagus! Kyung, kau ikut kan?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang bernama Baekhyun. 

"Em, sepertinya tidak," jawab gadis berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja melepas  _ earphone _ dari telinganya. "Aku akan istirahat saja."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Penerbangan Surabaya-Jakarta tidak selama itu, kau perlu menyegarkan otakmu sebelum memenuhinya lagi." 

Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya, tidak menjawab, namun tidak juga menunjukkan pertanda akan bergabung dengan mereka. 

"Sudahlah Baek, Kyungsoo perlu hibernasi. Kita pergi dulu, Kyung," gurau Luhan sambil mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

"Jangan lupa, nanti malam kita ada acara pertemuan!" seru Kyungsoo sebelum mereka pergi 

"Kita hanya berkeliling hotel Kyung, bukan keliling Jakarta. Tenang saja!" seru Baekhyun tepat sebelum pintu kamar ditutup, meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di dalamnya. 

Tentu, Kyungsoo tidak akan langsung bergelung dalam selimut dan tidur hingga sore. Seperti tebakan Baekhyun, dia membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan MacBook miliknya sambil menyandarkan tubuh di ranjang. Membuka dokumen-dokumen yang dikirim oleh panitia pusat berisi materi terbaru yang harus dia pelajari. 

Matanya memindai baris demi baris dengan teliti. Entah sejak kapan sebuah buku catatan lengkap dengan pulpen sudah berada di tangannya, mencatat beberapa poin penting yang harus ia ingat. Si ambisius satu ini memang tak pernah puas dalam belajar. 

Mereka tidak berada di Jakarta untuk sebuah liburan, melainkan untuk mewakili kampus dalam sebuah ajang perlombaan debat Bahasa Inggris tingkat Nasional. Setelah melalui beberapa kali babak penyisihan, mereka harus kembali bertarung mewakili nama baik kampus di tingkat nasional. Untuk mendukung kegiatan tersebut, panitia mengadakan karantina selama dua minggu di sebuah hotel berbintang Kota Jakarta. Setidaknya tiga puluh tim wakil dari Universitas di seluruh Indonesia akan bertanding untuk memperebutkan gelar juara tahun ini.

Kyungsoo tidak mengenal kata kalah, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mewujudkan itu adalah... dengan belajar seperti orang gila.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kemana saja Baekhyun ini?" ujar Kyungsoo risau sambil celingukan. 

"Dia akan segera datang, Kyung. Tadi sudah mengabariku," sahut Luhan menenangkan.

" _ Aish _ , sudah kubilang menemuinya besok saja!"

"Bagaimana, Kyung? Apa temanmu belum datang juga?" tanya lelaki dewasa yang datang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya sangat tampan, tampak seorang blasteran Indo dengan asing. Lelaki yang kerap dipanggil Suho itu adalah tutor yang akan mendampingi mereka selama masa karantina. 

"Belum, Sir. Sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu di tempat duduk masing-masing saja karena acara akan segera dimulai."

"Baik, Sir," jawab Kyungsoo dan Luhan kompak. 

Kyungsoo duduk tak tenang sambil sesekali menoleh ke pintu masuk. Tempat duduk ditata sesuai tim didampingi dengan tutor. Hampir seluruh kursi sudah terisi, acara segera dimulai sedangkan Baekhyun belum juga datang. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menghabisi gadis itu jika dia sampai mempermalukan tim di acara perdana ini.

"Maaf telat." Sebuah bisikan cepat dari samping mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Pandangan Kyungsoo beredar keheranan, menerka darimana datangnya gadis itu. Lalu tatapannya berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki tinggi yang tengah berjalan santai dari arah pintu masuk kemudian menduduki salah satu kursi tim di acara tersebut. 

"Dia orangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dengan ujung mata yang mengarah pada lelaki itu. 

"Kau benar. Tampan kan?" ujar Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. 

"Persetan. Sudah kubilang menemuinya besok saja, kau mau mempermalukan timmu sendiri  _ huh _ ?" 

"Kyung, dia baru datang sore tadi. Aku sangat merindukannya, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya LDR!" curhat Baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak ditolerir oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tetap saja, tidak dengan mengorbankan timmu sendiri. Kita tidak di sini untuk mengantarmu berkencan!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati, Kyung. Kusumpahkan kau jatuh cinta biar tau rasanya!" 

"Nah, aku setuju dengan yang itu," sahut Luhan sambil cekikikan yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Diamlah, acara akan segera dimulai," serunya ketus, wajahnya seperti ingin memakan orang. 

Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Dingin, kaku, tegas, berprinsip, ditambah dengan mata bulatnya yang memberi kesan mengerikan. Beruntung teman baiknya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mampu membuat suasana kutub utara terasa seperti musim panas. Kyungsoo sebenarnya memiliki hati yang hangat, tapi dia jarang menunjukkannya pada banyak orang. Baginya, dia harus terlihat dingin agar tidak dianggap lemah. 

Baekhyun bahkan menyebutnya sebagai maniak karena gadis itu akan melakukan segala upaya untuk mencapai keinginannya. Seburuk itu, hingga terkadang Baekhyun berpikir Kyungsoo butuh pertolongan medis jika obsesinya mulai kambuh. Gadis itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. 

Sarapan bagi peserta karantina dilakukan di sebuah ruangan yang disulap mirip seperti kantin. Dibuka tepat pukul delapan pagi dan semua peserta harus makan sesuai dengan jadwal. Baru beberapa langkah mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan dan Baekhyun sudah menyapa tiga orang peserta yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak tau kapan Baekhyun berkenalan, namun harusnya dia tidak lagi heran mengingat sifat Baekhyun yang mudah sekali beradaptasi.

"Ah, itu dia!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada seorang laki-laki yang sudah duduk di meja makan panjang dekat dengan dinding kaca. 

"Baek, kita tidak akan makan dengan pacarmu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. 

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Kyung? Sudah pasti dia akan terus menempel dengan pacarnya selama di sini." Luhan berujar sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tapi tidak apa, bisakah kau mengenalkan kita dengan teman pacarmu, Baek? Sepertinya boleh juga." 

"Luhan!"

"Haruskah? Tentu, aku bisa jadi Mak comblang jika kalian mau," sahut Baekhyun antusias. 

"Baekhyun!"

"Kyung, ayolah. Kau menyukai laki-laki pintar kan, di sini tempatnya anak pintar, ayo kita berburu sampai dapat!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus sebelum membuntuti kedua sahabatnya. Suasana hatinya buruk, dia tidak suka makan bersama orang asing. Jika tidak karena peraturan, dia lebih memilih untuk makan di dalam kamar hotel. 

Seperti yang diinginkan Baekhyun, mereka makan di meja tempat pacar Baekhyun duduk bersama temannya. Kini mereka duduk berenam dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Baekhyun langsung menyapa pacarnya dengan riang, Luhan melempar senyum ramah, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepala berfokus pada makanan di atas nampannya

" _ Guys _ , perkenalkan, ini pacarku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia anak Surabaya tapi mengambil studi di Jogja," kata Baekhyun dengan bangga sambil memamerkan pacar tampannya itu. "Chan, temanku ingin berkenalan dengan temanmu," tutur Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati, betapa mulut Baekhyun tidak kenal basa-basi.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. "Tentu, Sayang. Kebetulan mereka berdua tidak memiliki pacar."

"Yang ini ketua tim kita, namanya Jongin. Jong, ini Baekhyun yang biasa aku bicarakan," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Jongin," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Jongin," ujarnya lagi, kini uluran tangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tampak sedikit kikuk, mau tidak mau, dia pun ikut mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. "Doh Kyungsoo?" 

Semua orang terdiam selagi Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo belum sempat membuka mulutnya, yang baru saja mengeja namanya adalah lelaki di depan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bersalaman dengannya. 

"GILA!! Bagaimana kau tau nama lengkap Kyungsoo? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol," pekik Baekhyun terkejut. 

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya, sorot matanya cepat-cepat ia ganti dengan tatapan datar andalannya. 

"Kita satu sekolah saat SD, bahkan selalu satu kelas, kau tidak mengingatku?" kata Jongin.

" _ Woah _ , jadi kalian kawan lama? Kyung, kau keterlaluan sekali, bagaimana bisa tidak mengenali temanmu sendiri?"

"Mungkin karena dulu aku jelek dan memakai kacamata."

"Aku tidak mengingatnya," jawab Kyungsoo dingin, kelewat dingin. Jongin terkekeh menatapnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan pada makanannya.

"Kau tidak berubah rupanya, Kyung." Kalimat Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melempar tatapan _ 'jangan sok tau!'  _ padanya, sedangkan Jongin masih saja memasang senyum tengil. "Selalu saja dingin, tapi juga cantik." 

"Uhukk-uhukk..." sontak saja semua orang yang ada di meja itu tersedak mendengar kalimat Jongin. Tak ketinggalan Baekhyun yang menahan senyum sambil ikut merona akibat kalimat Jongin.

"Astaga, haruskah kita meninggalkan kalian berdua," tuturnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Aku juga mengikuti akun Instagrammu, aku bahkan meninggalkan  _ like _ di semua postinganmu," kata Jongin dengan bangga. 

"Pengikutku sangat banyak," jawab Kyungsoo telak, yang kini semakin membuat Baekhyun gemas melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Benar. Kau bukan manusia, Kyung. Kau seorang selebgram."

"Tidak, tidak. Kyungsoo bukan seorang selebgram, dia hanya tukang pamer," sahut Baekhyun di sela-sela acara makannya. "Kalau kau membicarakan seorang selebgram, dia adalah Luhan. Pengikutnya banyak sekali, Luhan juga menerima  _ endorse _ . Tentu saja, dia yang paling cantik di antara kita," jelas Baekhyun sambil mengenalkan si cantik bermata rusa yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Kyungsoo. 

"Baekhyun benar, kau cantik, Lu. Tapi bagaimana ini, bagiku Kyungsoo tetap yang paling cantik."

Baekhyun segera membekap mulutnya sebelum menciptakan tawa tak terkendali. Dia bahkan mengangkat tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jongin. "Kau mendapatkan restu dariku, aku mendukungmu," ujar Baekhyun yakin yang disambut ucapan terima kasih dari Jongin.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Sehun juga seorang selebgram. Siapa tahu kalian bisa berkolaborasi untuk membuat konten." Chanyeol mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan. "Dia blasteran Korea Selatan, pernah viral karena tertangkap kamera ikut demo tahun lalu." 

"Benarkah,  _ wah _ , kau pasti seorang mahasiswa yang aktif dalam berorganisasi," tutur Luhan kagum.

"Tidak juga, dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Chanyeol yang paling aktif dalam BEM," sahut Jongin.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeolku ini pintar sekaliiii," puji Baekhyun pada pacarnya yang  _ hits  _ itu sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Sehun anak  _ dance _ , terkenal sekali di kampus, juga di aplikasi tiktok," tambah Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa di bagian akhir.

" _ Ah _ , kau seharusnya jadi  _ idol _ saja di Korea. Kalau Jongin bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kalau aku, ketua  _ fanclub _ pengagum Doh Kyungsoo." 

_ TRAKK!! _

Suara sendok yang berbenturan dengan nampan berbunyi keras dari arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha melipat mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jika sudah selesai makan, cepatlah kembali," ujar Kyungsoo datar. Lalu berdiri sambil membawa nampan makanannya dan pergi dari sana tanpa berkata apapun. Setelahnya Baekhyun langsung tergelak melihat Jongin yang tampak kebingungan. 

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" 

"Kau gila Jongin! Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan mau makan denganmu lagi," jawab Baekhyun. Andai saja dia bisa mengabadikan momen dimana muka Kyungsoo merah padam seperti tadi. Gadis itu lucu sekali. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Siang itu mereka sedang mengikuti kelas pelatihan debat, kebetulan kali ini kelas besar, sehingga dalam satu kelas terdiri dari beberapa tim. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berderet diikuti Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kelas hari ini membahas tentang pemaparan topik sebelum debat, tim mereka sudah selesai memaparkan, dan yang terakhir adalah giliran tim dari Universitas Yogyakarta. 

Rasanya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berkedip saat mengamati Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang melakukan pemaparan di depan kelas. Khususnya Jongin, lelaki itu tampak sangat cakap dan berkharisma saat berbicara. Jauh sekali dengan yang mereka temui saat sarapan.

"Dia benar Kim Jongin," tutur Kyungsoo, bersamaan dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang bersahutan seusai Jongin menyampaikan pemaparannya. 

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Baekhyun. 

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Jongin keren kan? Dia juga terlihat sangat pintar, sepertinya cocok untukmu," bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa peduli cocok atau tidak."

"Kyung, dia menyukaimu."

"Siapa bilang? Dia hanya senang menggoda dan mempermalukanku di hadapan orang lain, semua pria sama saja." 

"Kau harus mencoba berkencan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatai pria, lagipula dia tidak mempermalukanmu, dia sedang mendekatimu, kau harus bisa membedakan itu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, bersiap mendebat Baekhyun. "Sudah jelas dia mempermalukanku, memang apa lagi alasannya dia tiba-tiba mengatakan aku cantik di depan banyak orang padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Memangnya kau akan senang jika tiba-tiba dibilang cantik oleh orang asing seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Itu kalimat pujian dan menandakan dia menaruh ketertarikan padamu, bagaimana bisa menjadi cantik terlihat memalukan bagimu." 

"Baekhyun, kau memang tidak pernah sepemikiran denganku." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Baekhyun ahlinya berdebat. Tentu saja, jika tidak seperti itu mereka bertiga tidak akan sampai di sini.

"Ahh, apa mungkin kau ingin berbicara dengannya tanpa disaksikan orang lain? Kalian ingin memiliki privasi?" 

"Yah!"

"Apa memberikan nomormu padanya cukup bagimu? Aku akan memberikannya nanti, jangan khawatir," godanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. 

"Baekhyun, kau..." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kehabisan kata. "Lawan debat kita besok adalah tim mereka, jadi jangan berani-berani membawa perasaan, mengerti!" tuturnya lalu pergi dari kelas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang susah sekali membuka hatinya, padahal jelas sekali dia baru saja ketahuan memperhatikan Jongin tanpa berkedip.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari selanjutnya, Kyungsoo terjebak sarapan dengan mereka lagi. Dia sudah membujuk Baekhyun, namun apa jadinya jika ternyata Luhan juga lebih suka duduk dengan Tim Chanyeol, Jongin dan juga Sehun. Daripada duduk sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. Kali ini dia memilih duduk di bagian ujung, paling dekat dengan dinding kaca sekaligus menghindari tatapan Kim Jongin. Sialnya, lelaki itu tak pantang menyerah, dia langsung bertukar duduk dengan Sehun supaya dapat duduk tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Menghindari Jongin adalah kemustahilan selama mereka masih karantina di sini. 

"Mengingat besok kita akan saling lawan, bukankah seharusnya kita saling berbicara sebagai sesama ketua tim?" sapa Jongin yang langsung diabaikan mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sibuk melahap makanannya dengan cepat, padahal kedua temannya masih asik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa tersedak jika makan seperti itu," kata Jongin sambil menuangkan segelas air untuknya. 

Masih tidak mendapat respon, Jongin berniat untuk berbaik hati memberikan potongan daging karena milik Kyungsoo sudah tandas terlebih dahulu. Dia meletakkannya di piring Kyungsoo sambil berkata "Kyungsooku lahap sekali makannya. Makan yang banyak ya."

Lalu disambut dengan tatapan menyeramkan dari mata bulat gadis itu. "Kau pikir aku anjingmu? Dan juga," Kyungsoo mengembalikan makanan yang tadi diletakkan oleh Jongin, "aku bukan Kyungsoomu," ujarnya, lalu meraih gelas milik Baekhyun dan menuang minuman sendiri. 

"Apa kau selalu sekasar ini?" Jongin terkekeh dibuatnya, kemudian menghela napas saat Kyungsoo kembali mendiamkannya. "Kau memang tidak ingin menjawab perkataanku atau kau tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya?" oceh Jongin seorang diri. "Haruskah kita bertaruh? Aku tidak akan banyak minta, aku hanya ingin kau merespon setiap kalimatku." 

"Ide bagus Jongin!" seru Baekhyun antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang segera menyelesaikan makannya. "Tapi kurasa kau akan kalah, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengecewakan." 

"Benarkan? bagaimana kalau kita coba? Kita bertaruh untuk pertandingan besok, yang kalah akan menuruti permintaan yang menang, bukankah ide bagus?" Seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab. "Yah, kenapa kau sangat tidak menyukaiku? Memang apa salahku."

"Bisakah kau diam?" tegur Kyungsoo jengah. Tatapannya tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan, berbanding terbalik dengan milik Jongin. 

"Setuju, aku akan diam jika kau menang. Jadi kita sudah sepakat."

Kyungsoo yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya pun tak ingin berlama-lama, gadis itu segera berdiri dan hampir meninggalkan tempat jika saja Jongin tidak dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi! Kau setuju kan? Jangan bilang kau tidak berani bertaruh denganku?" Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat menjengkelkan bagi Kyungsoo dan gadis itu segera menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Lakukan saja sesuka hatimu!" jawabnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Baiklah, awas jika kau ingkar janji!" seru Jongin agak keras agar didengar oleh Kyungsoo. 

"Kau pantang menyerah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkanmu menang," tutur Baekhyun pada Jongin setelah Kyungsoo pergi.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan tim kalian menang," ujarnya senang.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kesungguhannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa memberimu nomor ponselnya dan menghubungi secara diam-diam. Kau hanya membuatnya jengkel dengan mendekatinya secara terang-terangan seperti ini."

"Jika bisa, mungkin sudah kulakukan sedari dulu. Kyungsoo akan langsung memblokir siapapun yang tidak dia kehendaki, percaya padaku. Untuk saat ini aku hanya perlu menarik perhatiannya."

"Kau benar sekali Jongin. Ahh, aku sangat berharap dia segera memiliki pacar. Sejauh ini hidupnya monoton sekali, setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya hidup seperti orang normal dan bersenang-senang."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuatnya bahagia," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, kau harus segera melakukan itu sebelum dia menikahi buku-bukunya sendiri," keluh Baekhyun frustasi.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Di sisa hari itu Kyungsoo tak pernah lepas dari laptop dan buku catatannya. Dia belajar sebanyak yang ia mampu, mengumpulkan materi, mencatat argumen yang ia buat, bahkan berlatih debat seorang diri hingga larut malam. 

Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama tidak tahu jam berapa Kyungsoo tidur, atau gadis itu sama sekali tidak tidur? Mengingat Luhan masih melihatnya sibuk dengan laptop tadi malam dan saat ia bangun masih juga mendapati teman ambisnya itu dengan posisi yang sama. Padahal ini baru simulasi, lagipula taruhan dengan Jongin tidak seserius itu hingga ia seperti tengah menggantungkan hidupnya pada simulasi debat yang akan dilakukan. 

Kegiatan dimulai pukul 10 pagi setelah sarapan. Tentu saja sarapan pagi itu dilalui Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa bersama tim lawan yang sangat tidak disukainya itu. Beruntung kali ini Jongin tidak berbuat onar, mungkin dia berusaha suportif dengan tidak banyak mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Lelaki itu kini sibuk bergurau dengan yang lainnya hingga meja mereka menjadi yang paling ramai, kecuali Kyungsoo yang beralih profesi menjadi manusia terabaikan di sudut meja. Andai saja Baekhyun tidak mengajaknya bicara sesekali, Kyungsoo sudah pasti lebih mirip pajangan tak berguna. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat suasana hatinya hari ini menjadi buruk.

Tim Kyungsoo dapat menyampaikan paparannya dengan baik, argumen yang mereka lontarkan pun cukup berbobot. Namun 'baik' saja tidak cukup jika tim lawan ternyata tidak kalah cakap dibanding mereka. Terlebih si keparat Kim Jongin yang sepertinya mengincar Kyungsoo, terlihat sekali bagaimana lelaki itu bolak-balik membanting argumen milik Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu geram. Bahkan dewan juri sepertinya dapat menangkap sorot dendam yang tengah bergejolak di antara mereka. 

Entah kabar buruk atau kabar baik. Jam 2 siang, hasil penilaian diumumkan. Tidak dengan pemberitahuan langsung, melainkan dengan kertas yang ditempel di mading pusat yang artinya semua orang bisa melihatnya. 

Jika ada satu hal yang patut Kyungsoo syukuri di hari itu, maka dia bersyukur karena tidak bertemu dengan tim Jongin saat melihat papan pengumuman. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menjabarkan betapa hancur harga diri dan rasa malunya karena faktanya Kim Jongin berhasil mengalahkan dirinya.

Kalah saja sudah menjadi kabar buruk bagi Kyungsoo, belum lagi ditambah perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Jongin. Padahal belum satu minggu di sana, rasanya Kyungsoo menyesal ikut lomba ini. 

Sudah terhitung dua hari sejak Kyungsoo mengurung diri. Gadis itu semakin tak lepas dari laptop serta buku semenjak kekalahannya, bahkan menolak diajak sarapan sekalipun. Entah dalam rangka menyesali kekalahan atau sekedar menghindari pertemuan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak tahu, yang pasti dia hanya mau belajar sebanyak mungkin. 

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut sarapan lagi meski Baekhyun sudah membujuknya mati-matian. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kyungsoo jika gadis itu sudah bertekad pada sesuatu. Baekhyun yang pandai mengomel pun tidak mempan menghadapinya. Apalagi saat Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa gadis itu mulai banyak menelan obat sakit kepala. Jika sudah seperti ini, Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibiarkan. Gadis itu mengadukan hal tersebut pada Suho. 

Siangnya, mereka memiliki agenda untuk kelas besar, kali ini terdiri dari beberapa tim. Memang menjelang akhir pekan ini kegiatan akan sedikit bertambah mengingat pekan depan perlombaan akan benar-benar dilaksanakan. Berbagai persiapan harus segera dirampungkan dalam Minggu ini. 

Kebetulan, Tim Jongin ikut tergabung dalam kelas yang sama dengan Tim Kyungsoo. Mengetahui hal itu Kyungsoo sengaja berangkat sedikit terlambat, setibanya di ruangan, kelas sudah hampir dimulai. Seperti dugaan, Kyungsoo tampil mengesankan. Mengangkat tangan tiap tutor melempar pertanyaan dan semua jawaban dilibas habis dengannya hingga berulang kali mendapat pujian. Kyungsoo menyukainya. 

Dua jam kelas yang terasa membosankan bagi yang lainnya kini terasa begitu cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Kelas selesai, sedangkan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa kepalanya berdenyut keras sedari tadi padahal ia sudah menelan obat sebelum kelas. Beberapa tim sudah meninggalkan ruangan, tersisa beberapa termasuk Kyungsoo yang masih enggan berdiri. 

"Kyung, setela-- Astaga!" Baekhyun terkejut setelah dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Hidungmu berdarah!" serunya panik. 

Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari itu segera mengusap hidungnya dan menyadari keberadaan cairan merah itu. 

"Lu, kau tidak membawa tisu?! Sebentar biar kucarikan Kyung!" Baekhyun yang tampak begitu panik segera berlari ke luar ruangan, dia mengingat keberadaan toilet yang ada di dekat sana.

Luhan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tampak kebingungan. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, meski begitu darah segar masih saja mencari celah untuk menetes. 

Tanpa sengaja sudut mata Kyungsoo melihat keberadaan Jongin dan teman-temannya masih di sana. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, ketiga lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa malu, terlebih ketika darah mulai membasahi tangannya dan mungkin saja mereka akan berpikir bahwa itu hal yang menjijikkan. 

"Luhan, ayo keluar dari sini," ujarnya cepat lalu berdiri sambil meraih tasnya sendiri. 

Luhan yang masih kebingungan pun ikut bergegas, dia segera meraih tasnya dan merapikan tas Baekhyun yang masih berantakan, namun tiba-tiba...

_ BRUKK _

"KYUNGSOO!!"

Teriakan seorang laki-laki yang menggema di ruangan adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Kyungsoo dengar. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kepalanya terasa pening begitu membuka mata, tangannya terangkat dan detik itu Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika selang infus tengah menancap pada punggung tangannya. Dia di rumah sakit, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar?" Kalimat Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun datang, lalu di sebelah kirinya ada Suho, Chanyeol, lalu Jongin? Sorot matanya menatap tidak suka saat menyadari lelaki itu ada di sana. 

Memahami jalan pikiran Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera menengahi. "Jongin yang menggendongmu dari hotel hingga kemari. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir dengan kejadian seperti ini?" tanyanya cemas.

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, setelah ini bisa kembali ke hotel. Kita memiliki jadwal nanti sore." 

"Kau gila?! Kau pikir seberapa lama kau pingsan?! Tidak ada nanti sore. Luhan sedang mewakili tim kita seorang diri, dan aku harus segera kembali untuk menemaninya." 

"Kalau begitu kita kembali sekarang saja," ujarnya sambil mencoba untuk bangkit. 

"Aku akan marah jika kau berani bangun dari tidurmu!" Kali ini Suho yang angkat bicara, nadanya rendah namun penuh dengan ketegasan. "Sudah kubilang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kalau sudah begini kau hanya akan menyulitkan teman satu timmu." 

Kyungsoo menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Baru kali ini Suho berbicara begitu tegas padanya. Dia bisa mengerti, memang salahnya karena tidak menjaga diri dengan baik. 

"Setidaknya kau harus mendapat perawatan hingga besok dan benar-benar pulih. Senin sudah perlombaan dan kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tugasmu hanya menjaga kesehatan Kyungsoo, aku tidak meminta banyak," tutur Suho panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan mewakili tim sendirian, aku tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo di sini," kata Baekhyun kepada Suho.

"Biar aku saja." Itu adalah suara Jongin, yang tentu saja langsung memancing ketidak setujuan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa sendiri, tidak perlu dijaga."

"Bagaimana dengan timmu, Jongin?" Suho mengabaikan kalimat Kyungsoo dan memilih bertanya pada Jongin. 

"Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa mengatasinya, Sir. Aku akan memastikan Kyungsoo mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup." 

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengizinkannya menjagaku, Sir? Kita bahkan tidak dekat," bantah Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kalian teman lama? Jongin kabari aku jika butuh sesuatu. Yang lain, ikut aku kembali ke hotel."

"Baekhyun~" rengek Kyungsoo

"Cukup istirahat saja dan itu akan sangat membantu," bisik Baekhyun sambil berlalu dari sana. 

Kyungsoo merutuk sambil memasang raut kesal, sedangkan Jongin dengan sigap langsung duduk tepat di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kau tidak mendengar perintah Mr. Suho? Menjejali pikiranmu dengan isi buku bukan termasuk istirahat yang dia maksud," tegur Jongin setelah sedari tadi diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo yang sibuk membaca satu-satunya buku catatan yang terbawa olehnya. 

"Doh Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin lagi karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyahut. "Kau tidak mendengarku? Sampai kapan kau mau mengabaikanku?" Kyungsoo tampak sama sekali tidak terusik.

"Baiklah. Itulah kenapa kau kalah dari timku meski sudah belajar melebihi apapun. Kau egois, tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu sendiri. Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu ambisius untuk selalu menjadi pemenang. Hidup ini bukan hanya tentang inginmu, jangan kekanakan!"

Kyungsoo masih saja diam, namun Jongin tau gadis itu mulai terusik. Sorot matanya berhenti, tidak lagi bergerak memindai kalimat seperti sebelumnya. Kelopaknya sedikit berkabut, dan Jongin mulai berpikir apa kalimat yang dia ucapkan terlalu berlebihan. Entah bagaimana kalimat itu begitu mengganggu bagi Kyungsoo dan dia sama sekali tidak dapat mengabaikannya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak akan pernah menjadi sepintar dirimu. Apapun yang sudah kulakukan tidak akan sebanding dengan dirimu. Tapi semua itu bukan urusanmu, apa pedulimu? Kenapa kau terus mengajakku bicara dan menarik perhatianku tapi kemudian kau membicarakan keburukanku. Siapa kau sehingga bisa mengataiku seperti itu?!" balas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Matanya menatap sengit pada Jongin di samping ranjangnya, gadis itu tampak marah.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak lebih pintar dariku? Semua orang pun tahu kemampuan hebatmu. Kau pintar dan sangat rajin." 

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?! Jika hanya ingin mengatai dan mempermalukanku, kau berhasil. Jadi sekarang pergilah dari hidupku!" bentak Kyungsoo. Matanya sedikit berair, Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo begitu sensitif padahal dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengataimu." Jongin mengusap wajahnya mencari kata yang tepat. 

"Maaf jika kalimatku menyakitimu, tapi aku tadi sedang memarahimu. Sama seperti Suho atau Baekhyun yang memarahimu karena tidak menjaga tubuhmu, aku marah. Maka dari itu aku mengatakan kesalahanmu dan berharap kau bisa memperbaikinya." 

Kyungsoo hanya diam seperti anak yang sedang mendapat ceramah, namun matanya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari Jongin. 

"Kau sangatlah hebat. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau mengalahkan peringkatku di tahun terakhir sekolah, kau juga diterima di sekolah ternama, kau memenangkan banyak perlombaan. Aku mengikutimu, kau memiliki segudang prestasi hingga aku bingung hal apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan. Aku mengagumi kemampuanmu."

"Tapi setelah bertemu kembali denganmu, ternyata kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang egois. Kau egois, karena memaksakan segala hal pada tubuhmu yang bisa saja merasa lelah. Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Mengejar ambisimu hingga lupa dengan diri sendiri. Berapa kali kau memaksakan dirimu hingga seperti ini? Lalu siapa yang akan menolongmu jika dirimu sendiri sekeras ini? Kau tidak membiarkanku mengatakan hal seperti ini padamu, tapi apa kau sadar sudah berapa kali kau menyumpahi dirimu sendiri? Jangan lakukan itu, siapa yang akan menyayangimu jika dirimu sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya."

Tak ada jawaban, beberapa detik berlalu dengan keduanya yang saling diam. Jongin tengah berpikir bahwa dia mungkin saja sudah terlalu banyak bicara, sedangkan pikiran Kyungsoo tengah sibuk mencerna kalimat milik Jongin. 

"Pergilah, aku perlu istirahat," putus Kyungsoo. Jongin yang mengerti itu langsung membantunya membenarkan posisi ranjang agar Kyungsoo merasa nyaman.

"Aku hanya merasa khawatir, kuharap kau mengerti," ujarnya pelan, terdengar begitu cemas. Dia meraih buku milik Kyungsoo lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar agar tidak mengganggu istirahat Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang tengah menenangkan debaran jantungnya sendiri, entah bagaimana kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jongin terasa begitu hangat.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tanpa terasa Kyungsoo telah tertidur cukup lama, dia baru menyadari jika hari sudah larut saat terbangun sedangkan pandangannya sama sekali tidak menangkap keberadaan Jongin. Apa lelaki itu marah karena Kyungsoo menyuruhnya pergi?

Dia tak bisa menghubungi karena tidak memiliki kontak milik Jongin, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mencarinya di luar. Sedikit kesusahan, tubuhnya masih cukup lemas dan sebelah tangannya harus membawa kantong infus. Dia berjalan ke luar, membuka pintu kamar dan langsung menemukan Jongin yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi besi dengan tidak nyaman. 

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin sigap saat mendapati keberadaan Kyungsoo. 

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Kyungsoo mengamati keadaan sekitar dan baru menyadari jika Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di lorong tersebut. "Tidurlah di dalam," kata Kyungsoo pelan dan langsung berbalik setelahnya. 

Jongin pun segera mengikutinya, juga membantu Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Bukan di sini, tidurlah di sofa," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sofa dengan matanya ketika Jongin masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. 

"Aku tahu, hanya memastikan kau sudah merasa nyaman. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Pergilah." 

Jongin mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju sofa yang letaknya agak jauh dari ranjang.

"Jongin!" Belum juga sampai, Kyungsoo kembali memanggil, membuat Jongin segera berbalik.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" 

"Jaketmu," ujarnya sambil melihat jaket milik Jongin yang masih tersampir di kursi samping ranjang sedari tadi sore, "pakailah, AC-nya dingin," katanya, sedikit salah tingkah apalagi melihat raut muka Jongin yang menatapnya tampak begitu terkejut. Kyungsoo segera mengubah posisinya dan memunggungi Jongin. Menyisakan lelaki itu yang menahan senyumnya seorang diri. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hampir satu jam berlalu, dan Jongin masih terjaga sambil sesekali memperhatikan posisi tidur Kyungsoo. Sepertinya gadis itu belum tidur melihat bagaimana dia mengganti posisinya berulang kali. Bahkan sesekali mengecek ponsel dan menaruhnya lagi. 

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongin, "atau tidak bisa tidur?" 

Kyungsoo hanya diam selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya membuka selimut dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Mungkin karena sudah banyak tidur tadi."

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Jongin lalu bangkit dan keluar begitu saja dari ruangan. 

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya Jongin kembali dengan mendorong kursi roda di tangannya, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini memandangnya penuh tanya. 

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Tidak, maksudku, aku tidak perlu jalan-jalan," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ayolah, tinggal duduk saja, aku akan mendorongmu," kata Jongin sambil memindahkan kantong infus Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu persetujuan gadis itu.

"Jongin! T-tapi apa boleh? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam," tanyanya ragu-ragu. Dia antara mau ikut dan juga tidak.

"Hanya di depan saja, tidak apa-apa. Percaya padaku." 

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyungsoo menuruti kalimat Jongin. Dia memindahkan tubuhnya ke kursi roda dengan bantuan Jongin, lalu lelaki itu mendorongnya keluar. 

Kyungsoo pikir mereka akan berjalan-jalan di depan rumah sakit, tapi ternyata Jongin membawanya ke  _ rooftop.  _ Pemandangan gemerlap kota Jakarta terhampar di depannya. Beberapa gedung yang lebih tinggi tampak kelap-kelip, namun pemandangan di bawah tidak kalah indah. Cahaya yang berlalu lalang menunjukkan bahwa lalu lintas masih cukup ramai di bawah sana. 

Kyungsoo tampak begitu terpukau, dia bahkan langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju tepi pagar untuk melihat lebih jelas diikuti dengan Jongin yang mengekor sambil membawa cairan infusnya. Terpaan angin menerbangkan rambutnya, Kyungsoo tampak begitu cantik dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar kagum.

Gadis itu menoleh saat Jongin dengan sengaja menyampirkan jaketnya di badan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak dingin?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Aku laki-laki," jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. 

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada lampu-lampu di kejauhan. Jongin rasa itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tersenyum karenanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Jakarta akan secantik ini pada malam hari," gumam gadis itu secara sukarela.

Jongin tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mau berbicara padanya. Dia hanya perlu mengimbanginya agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung. "Pemandangan dari kamar hotel kita juga bagus, kau belum melihatnya?"

"Belum sempat."

Jongin berdecak, "Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di sini?" candanya sambil terkekeh. 

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan polos padanya, "Bisakah kau mengambil gambar untukku?" 

"Kau mau berfoto denganku?"

"Tidak, aku mau berfoto seorang diri," rengeknya yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

"B-baiklah," jawabnya gugup. Dia baru tahu, Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan adalah ancaman bagi jantungnya. Jongin menerima ponsel milik Kyungsoo, lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil gambar.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berpose membelakangi kamera dengan latar pemandangan kota, namun karena Jongin terus bercanda dan mengambil gambarnya, dia segera berbalik sembari tertawa. Berusaha menggapai ponselnya dan meminta Jongin berhenti mengambil foto. Jongin berhenti dan melihat beberapa hasilnya, menemukan salah satu foto candid yang menarik perhatiannya dimana Kyungsoo menoleh pada kamera. Rambutnya berterbangan tertiup angin, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum hingga menampilkan deretan giginya, begitu alami hingga matanya menyipit.

"Cantik sekali," pujinya spontan.

"Kata itu lagi."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya."

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jongin dan memperhatikan beberapa hasil jepretannya. 

"Mana yang harus aku unggah?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. 

"Tentu saja yang sudah kupilih tadi, kau terlihat sangat cantik di sana."

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu."

"Aku serius ini. Apa kau tidak tahu? Kau terlihat paling cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu. Kau sering mengunggah foto dengan pose senyum di media sosial tapi aku hampir tidak pernah melihat senyummu saat bertemu secara langsung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar curhatan Jongin. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil memilih foto yang dimaksud Jongin dan mempostingnya di media sosial. Kyungsoo memang suka mengambil gambar, sesekali dia juga mengunggah fotonya sendiri. 

"Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipuji karena pintar daripada cantik," katanya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. 

Astaga, apa Kyungsoo sedang menggodanya?! batin Jongin. Kyungsoo kemudian menumpukan kedua siku pada pagar, menghadap pada gemerlap lampu kota Jakarta sedangkan Jongin berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyandarkan punggung pada pagar. 

"Tentu, kau cantik, tapi juga pintar dan cerdas. Kau juga baik hati, kau pantang menyerah, berpenampilan menarik dan mampu bekerja di bawah tekanan."

"Kau pikir aku sedang melamar kerja?!" Mereka berdua tertawa berkat gurauan Jongin. "Aku tahu, tapi jangan lakukan itu, kau mungkin akan membuatku salah paham."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Jongin menoleh. Lelaki itu berbalik dan ikut menumpukan sikunya pada pagar. "Jika kau berpikir aku menyukaimu maka itu bukan salah paham. Aku memang menyukaimu."

Suasana sontak menjadi canggung dalam sesaat, entah bagaimana Jongin seperti mudah sekali mengatakannya. 

"J-jangan bercanda," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tertawa meski tidak ada yang lucu.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengatakannya."

"Bohong!" Jawabnya kelewat cepat. "Kupikir kau sangat tidak menyukaiku dulu, kau bahkan menolak tawaran mewakili lomba debat sekolah saat dipasangkan denganku."

"Kapan?"

"Kelas 5 semester 2. Lomba debat mewakili sekolah tingkat Kabupaten. Kita sempat mendapat pelatihan sekali, lalu kau mengundurkan diri padahal tidak ada kandidat lainnya," katanya sambil menatap Jongin, dia bahkan menjelaskannya dengan begitu detail.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja, itu pertama kalinya aku ditunjuk untuk mewakili sekolah."

"Aku tidak pernah mengundurkan diri, mereka menggantikanku begitu saja tanpa tahu alasannya," tutur Jongin, kedua alisnya berkerut tampak berusaha menggali ingatannya.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tampak terkejut.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tidak adilnya sistem sekolah lama kita." 

"Jadi kau tidak mengundurkan diri karenaku?" ulangnya berusaha mencari validasi.

"Tidak pernah, padahal aku senang sekali bisa dipasangkan denganmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Jongin mengamatinya dari samping. Wajah gadis itu menunjukkan sedang berpikir, mungkin fakta yang baru dia dapat tidak sesuai dengan yang selama ini ia ketahui.

"Tapi setelah itu kau berubah banyak," ucap Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Di tahun berikutnya kau mengalahkanku. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku mendapat peringkat dua."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau sombong sekali!" katanya dengan begitu santai, sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan Jongin.

"Lalu sekarang kau mencoba menjadi seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menjadi tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya merasa bahagia saat memenangkan sesuatu. Karena sudah sering menang, dosis dopaminku bertambah, aku selalu ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi agar merasa bahagia. Itu terjadi begitu saja."

"Kau tidak mencoba yang lain?"

"Kupikir aku paling baik saat belajar. Aku tidak merasa memiliki bakat lain."

Jongin berdecak, "Baekhyun benar, hidupmu monoton sekali. Kau pasti tipe orang yang langsung pulang jika tidak memiliki kegiatan dan kembali belajar di rumah."

"Tentu saja, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan kalau memang tidak ada kegiatan," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa perlu berpikir.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal bolos? Pergi ke _mall,_ _caffe_ , atau berburu kuliner tengah malam?"

"Semua itu hanya akan membuat prestasiku turun, lalu aku tidak mendapatkan apapun."

"Kudengar kau banyak meminum obat sakit kepala, apa begitu menyakitkan?"

"Sedikit," cicitnya.

Jongin kini memiringkan posisi tubuhnya dan benar-benar menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo. Nada bicara yang ia pakai terdengar lebih rendah, terkesan serius. "Kyungsoo, apa kau pernah melihat orang naik gunung? Bukankah berfoto di atas puncak itu indah sekali?"

"Tentu saja, mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh, sayang sekali jika tidak menikmatinya."

"Tapi mereka tidak boleh menjadikan puncak sebagai tujuan." 

"Kenapa tidak? Memiliki tujuan akan membuat kita lebih semangat untuk mencapainya." Kyungsoo menoleh dan kini wajah mereka benar-benar saling berhadapan. 

"Kau benar, tapi bagaimana ini? Dalam dunia ini terkadang beberapa hal tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan kita. Kau harus tahu, kapan waktunya berjuang, kapan waktunya mengalah dan kapan waktunya kita berhenti sebentar. Kau tidak boleh memakai kacamata kuda jika ingin tetap selamat. Tidak ada yang menjamin kau selalu sampai di puncak, jadi jangan menjadikannya tujuan agar tidak kecewa," jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, cara lelaki itu berbicara, sama persis seperti ketika Kyungsoo memperhatikannya tempo hari atau juga beberapa tahun yang lalu. 

Tegas, berkharisma, namun juga terlihat banyak berpikir.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat tanpa berkedip, dia hanya ingin melihat Jongin kembali berbicara.

"Biasa saja. Nikmati prosesnya, berbahagialah dalam segala hal yang kau lakukan, dengan begitu kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun. Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan, jangan terlalu bertumpu pada target, jangan terlalu banyak menahannya untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti. Kau hanya punya dua tangan, jangan berharap untuk menangkap semua apel. Cukup ambil yang kau inginkan dan makanlah dengan baik, kau bisa melakukannya kan?" Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas sambil tersenyum setelah merampungkan kalimatnya. 

Kyungsoo tampak kehilangan pikirannya sebentar. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik napas. "Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" 

"Pertama-tama, ayo kita bolos untuk besok. Aku ingin tidur dengan tenang sampai siang."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala sambil terkekeh, "Kau tidak boleh menjadikanku sebagai alasan."

"Bukan alasan, memang kau yang membuatku begadang seperti ini," adu Jongin berpura-pura kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, hingga Kyungsoo meraih tiang infus yang ada di sebelah Jongin dan beralih dari sana. "Ayo!" katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kemana?" 

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bolos."

Gelak tawa Jongin terdengar setelahnya. "Kau meninggalkan kursi rodamu!"

"Bawa sendiri, aku bisa jalan. Siapa suruh membawa kursi roda!" seru Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka agak jauh. Jongin menyusul di belakang sambil membawa kursi roda kosong, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan di depan sambil mengulum senyum.

Kyungsoo merasa senang dan dia tak bisa menyembunyikannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo banyak berubah karena Jongin, dan dia rasa itu memang menyenangkan. Baekhyun ikut terkejut karena Jongin berhasil meluluhkan Kyungsoo dalam satu malam, namun dia tak ingin banyak membahasnya, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Seperti saat mereka begadang untuk bermain kartu di kamar Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun. Sebenarnya itu adalah pelanggaran, tapi siapa peduli jika memang menyenangkan.

"KYUNGSOO LAGI!" teriak Baekhyun sambil tertawa puas setelah Kyungsoo kalah untuk kedua kalinya. 

"Kalian sudah mencoret wajahku tadi, sekarang tidak pakai hukuman."

"Hukuman kedua kau harus membuat tiktok!" seru Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan ponsel Sehun. "Sehun kau harus mempostingnya, pengikutmu sangat banyak." Mereka semua tertawa menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang menahan malu.

Atau saat diam-diam melalui penjagaan hotel ketika mereka kembali melewati batas jam malam.

"Salahkan Chanyeol yang merekomendasikan tempat terlalu jauh," gerutu Sehun.

"Katamu pergi ke Starbucks, itu sudah yang terdekat dari sini. Jangan salahkan aku."

"Sudah kubilang harusnya ke  _ coffee shop _ terdekat saja," tambah Jongin.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM?! KITA SEDANG BERSEMBUNYI!" omel Baekhyun, sedikit berteriak. Lalu ketahuan, 

dan berakhir mendapat ceramah dari tutor masing-masing. 

"Argumenmu sudah cukup bagus, tapi yang bagian ini, kau masih memberikan celah sehingga tim lawan bisa membalikkan argumenmu sendiri," terang Jongin panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan buku milik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan gadis itu sedang bertopang dagu di depannya sembari menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Apa kau mendengarku?" Jongin melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan Kyungsoo. 

"Lanjutkan saja, aku cepat menangkap materi." 

"Jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku."

"Tidak akan!" seru Kyungsoo ketus lalu menarik buku miliknya dari tangan Jongin.

Juga ketika Jongin menggodanya saat mereka berada dalam lift sebelum memulai perlombaan dimana mereka akan saling melawan.

"Kau gugup?"

"Tidak."

"Kau gugup."

"Kubilang tidak!" seru Kyungsoo kesal. 

"Tidak menang juga tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan harap!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya namun Jongin malah mencubit pipinya karena terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Begitu juga saat tim Kyungsoo akhirnya dinyatakan sebagai pemenang setelah berhasil memasuki final. 

"Sudah kubilang tidak menang tidak apa-apa," sapa Jongin setelah tim mereka kembali dari panggung.

"Sudah kubilang jangan harap!" 

"Oh, sekarang kau semakin sombong padaku."

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo ketus, tapi setelahnya dia memasang senyum lebar menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. 

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, memberi ucapan selamat dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah melakukannya dengan baik. 

Ya, tim Kyungsoo masuk ke putaran final dan memenangkannya. Meski timnya dapat dikatakan lebih unggul daripada Jongin, lelaki itu juga tidak kalah. Jongin berhasil meraih gelar pembicara terbaik dan Kyungsoo turut senang karena dia memang layak mendapatkannya.

Kyungsoo banyak bersenang-senang dan menikmati semuanya, ternyata seminggu terakhir di Jakarta terasa begitu berarti. Jika saja ia harus menukar sebuah kemenangan dengan pengalaman yang ia dapatkan bersama mereka, rasanya Kyungsoo tidak keberatan. Meski faktanya dia mendapatkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang sekaligus tidak kehilangan kemenangannya. Rasanya baru kali ini Kyungsoo memiliki geng dan melakukan banyak hal gila bersama mereka.

Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa berteman dan melakukan banyak hal ternyata bisa seseru itu. Namun belum juga dia puas melakukan segala hal, hari terakhirnya di Jakarta segera tiba begitu saja. 

Pagi itu mereka masih sarapan bersama seperti biasa, tidak lagi secanggung dulu. Kyungsoo bahkan duduk di samping Jongin karena Baekhyun yang tidak mau lepas dari Chanyeol. Mereka suka sekali melempar candaan dan mengobrol kesana-kemari.

Meski Kyungsoo semakin terbuka terlebih dengan Jongin, dia tetap merasa tidak sedekat itu. Mereka bersenang-senang bersama, dan seringkali juga dilakukan bersama dengan yang lainnya. Jongin sendiri tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang perasaannya sejak hari itu meski tidak dapat dipungkiri, perhatian Jongin padanya terlihat begitu jelas. Kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan, tapi kenyataannya dia cukup terganggu. Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah mengambil langkah lebih selain menggodanya. Apa memang sebatas ini saja hubungan mereka? Mengingat sebentar lagi akan kembali ke kampus masing-masing.

Siang itu seluruh tim yang tersisa berangkat menuju bandara sesuai dengan penerbangan masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terpisah karena penerbangan yang berbeda, mereka sudah saling berpamitan, dan sayangnya tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi. 

Sama seperti Baekhyun yang tak rela harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tampak murung sedari tadi sambil bermain ponsel. Hanya sebatas berulang kali membuka-tutup media sosialnya tanpa tujuan. Baekhyun tak berhenti menelpon Chanyeol, dari sana juga dia tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama masih menunggu penerbangan, sedangkan Luhan sedang pergi entah kemana.

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir, bodohnya dia bahkan tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Jongin. Jika ia meminta pada Baekhyun tentu itu akan sangat memalukan. 

Jongin sendiri tak kalah bosan. Penerbangan masih lama dan dia baru menyadari bahwa kesempatan emasnya berlalu begitu saja. Jongin tak henti-hentinya merutuki diri yang tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh pada Kyungsoo, padahal gadis itu sudah di depan mata. 

Chanyeol sibuk menelpon Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang pergi untuk mencari tempat berfoto. Jongin bosan, matanya hanya menatap layar ponsel dengan malas, hingga sebuah notifikasi menyapanya. Nama akun Kyungsoo muncul dan dia baru sadar jika gadis itu baru saja mengikuti akunnya. 

Tanpa berpikir panjang, jarinya bergerak untuk mengirim pesan. Bertanya tentang keberadaan gadis itu dan kakinya segera tergerak untuk melangkah. 

Jongin tersenyum cerah saat menemukan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berlari mendekat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa mengganggunya. Mereka tampak canggung padahal baru tadi pagi berpisah. 

"Penerbanganmu masih lama?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak lama lagi."

"Ah, begitu." Jongin menyentuh telinganya sendiri karena gugup. "Kyungsoo."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?"

"Ponsel, untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memberikan ponselnya. 

Jongin belum menjawab, dia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Kyungsoo lalu mengembalikannya. 

"Itu nomorku," kata Jongin saat Kyungsoo melihat isi ponselnya. 

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jongin bergetar, dan Jongin menemukan nomor asing yang tengah menghubunginya. 

"Itu juga punyaku," cicit Kyungsoo. 

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyum mengetahui hal tersebut. "Aku akan menghubungimu," ucapnya memberanikan diri.

"Aku akan menunggu," jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih mirip pasangan anak umur 15 tahun yang baru mengenal cinta. Mereka hampir saja berpamitan, lalu Jongin tiba-tiba memanggilnya kembali.

"Kyungsoo, apa mungkin kau tau bahwa rumah kita satu perumahan di Surabaya?" 

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh."

Jongin tertawa canggung, "Kenapa kita harus jauh-jauh bertemu di Jakarta," gumamnya. "Aku akan menemuimu jika pulang."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan Jongin sudah merasa sangat gemas. Dia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, bahkan mencubit pipinya gemas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kembalilah, yang lain sudah menunggu. Hati-hati." 

"Ya, kau juga, Jongin," ucapnya lalu kembali dengan sedikit berlari. 

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kini siap untuk meledeknya habis-habisan. 

"Cieee, sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta selama karantina."

"Misi kita berhasil, Lu." Baekhyun dan Luhan saling menepukkan tangan dengan kompak. 

"Apa sih kalian," gerutu Kyungsoo meski tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. 

"Apa? Apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa yang Jongin katakan padamu?" 

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan nomor ponsel milik cinta pertamaku."

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya masing-masing.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah menyukai Jongin sejak dulu?" 

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun kesal harus menghabiskan tenaga untuk menjodohkan mereka padahal sebenarnya sudah saling suka sedari dulu. 

Baru juga beberapa menit berlalu, kini Kyungsoo mengerti mengapa Baekhyun selalu mengeluh karena mengalami  _ long distance relationship _ dengan Chanyeol. 

Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Kyungsoo rasa, dia mulai merindukan Jongin.

**[END]**


End file.
